Bad guys go good
by pokemon76543210
Summary: This I going to be a Baked Alaska Fanfiction were Neo is kicked out of the White Fang/Torchwick and Cinder group were she is ended up at Beacon and goes on missions and stuff with team RWBY the shippings include Arkos, Renora, White Rose, Baked Alaska, Combat Totes, and Blake x Sun Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1: Baked Alaska I

**Baked Alaska Part 1**

Hello and welcome to my story thank you for checking it out. This is my first RWBY fan-fiction, and I'm in 8th grade and suck at spelling so sorry for any mistakes, by the way I own nothing. This starts after the end of volume 2 so without further ado lets begin.

3rd person pov

"Why me today I was going to do so many other things." Yang fumed.

Professor Ozpin had told Yang to go do today's perimeter check of the area were the battle accord. She was walking along the train area to were her and the Neapolitan colored girl fought. She was almost to the next car when she happened heard something strange.

Yang started looking for the thing making the noise. She soon found that it was the girl she had fought. She also noticed that the girl was all beat up so she first armed herself and and then went over to her and saw her close up. Yang first saw how beat up she was. At least one rib was cracked and she was all bruised up the next thing she noticed was she was breathing very shallowly and by then She was already going over and gently picking her up and was walking back to Beacon she got in and headed strait to the infirmary.

"Hi I found her at the breach area she needs medical attention right away." Yang told a nurse and the short girl was rushed of to see and doctor and Yang was then told to wait for a few minutes to get a report on how she was doing and she waited for a while then a doctor came out and said to me that the multi colored girl would be fine and would wake up in few hours and to come back then to check up on her. Yang went to leave already feeling relived but a nurse stopped her and gave me that the small girls umbrella and other things then told me to come back in a few hours. So she began to go back to her teams shared dorm but then decided to go out instead. She first went strait to the mechanics and dropped off the other girls weapon and then to the dust shop were she bought bullets for herself and some other dust products for Weiss, Blake, and Ruby by then it had been 3 hours and she had decided to go get some food and then go back to are dorm.

Yeah if you have read this before you will see some changes and if not don't worry I just did some work other than that just so you know I did get better a writing and the chapters got much much longer not to mention I got a amazing beta reader!


	2. Chapter 2: Baked Alaska II

**Baked Alaska Part 2**

I own nothing and please review

Yangs pov

Once I got back to the dorm it was about a hour later and as soon as I walked in I was bombarded by flashes of white, red, and black automatically.

"Were have you been?" Weiss demanded.

"Yang your back!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yang we were getting worried I'm glad your back safe." Blake calmly stated.

"Ok ok calm down first off calm down and relax I will explain every thing just sit down." Yang shouted.

They all sat down and Yang told them what happened witch they had lots of questions it was almost 6 hours since I was at the infirmary and I said I was going to check up on the girl, I went back down to the ER and asked what room she was in and went in to see her. Upon going in I saw that she was still asleep and I went over and sat next to her. It did not take very long for the girl to wake up and when she did she look very frighted and both her eyes were white she then shrunk down into the bed.

"Hey hey don't worry nothings going to happen to you here I promise so lets start out new. Hi I'm Yang and you are?" I questioned.

"Neo" the girl said in a quiet voice.

"Hi Neo how are you are you in pain are you hungry, thirsty?" I asked and then we began talking after about 4 hours Neo and I had become good friends, so to speak and I had learned that Roman kicked her out and sent people to kill her and that she barely escaped and that she was a selective mute and that she chose to talk to certain people that she trusted. It was getting late when a nurse came in and started messing with Neo's medicines and stuff and, Neo's eyes once again turned white and she shrunk down in fear. I went over and calmed her down the nurse seeing how Neo was around her asked me to change her bandages, and get her to eat some food. I went down to the cafeteria as I got there I got food for Neo and a drink and a sandwich for herself. Once back she got her food and gave Neo her food then sat down.

LOL that's all thank you every one who read it I did not exsept this many people.


	3. Chapter 3: Baked Alaska III

**Baked Alaska Part 3**

 **Hey it's Pokemon so like usual I own nothing and so sorry on how short everything is I'm going to start making longer chapters but its going to take longer to pump them out so so Sorry. =(**

 **Yangs pov**

After we ate I started to get up to leave but then I remembered to change Neo's bandages.

"Hey I need to change your bandages is that ok Neo" I asked.

"Yea I guess" She whispered.

"Ok then" I said back then I got on the bed and we both knee-led me in front of her and started to change her bandages then got down and told her.

"Hey do you want me to leave yet or stay."

"please stay." Neo replied back.

"Ok but I'm going to go upstairs first to get some clothes and other things that I might need is that ok if I do that." I asked and she nodded so I got up and left went upstairs and went into are dorm. By then Blake had went to Sun's and Ruby and Weiss were asleep in Ruby's bed and so I went and got bed clothes and tomorrows clothes. I could hear a small noise from Ruby's bed and she sat up "Hey your back." she said after yawning.

"Yeah but I'm not here for to long just picking some things for tonight and for tomorrow sorry." I apologized.

"Oh ok then and are you staying with um ..." She said wandering off at the end.

"Yes and her name is Neo and by the way if you don't mind tell the others when you go to get up, tomorrow that I'm in the infirmary please." I asked.

"Yeah Yang of course I will I just hope Weiss isn't to mad she was are enemy for a long time you know." She said and sighed.

"I know but we cant be mad at everything forever just remind her of when you first met because one she always feels bad about what happened and two she hated you from the start to but grew to love ya." I replied automatically.

"I will and have a good night bye love ya." Ruby said back at me. And and I left. As I then walked down the hallway I made sure no one saw me as to not get in trouble by a teacher. Then walked back over to Neo and smiled as she was asleep then left changed to my sleeping attire. After that I sat down next to her and go to sleep myself and after about three hours was woke up by Neo moving frantically and crying then the first thing I did was crawl up with her and hug her hoping to calm her down after a while she stopped moving and slowed down on the crying.

"Hey hey calm down its only a dream nothing more I promise you are completely safe here nothing will get you I'm hear." I said as she calmed down and began to wake up. After she woke up she looked at me and burst into tears I just sat there and hugged her as she burred her head in my shoulder and I rubbed her back after a while her breaths slowed down and she fell asleep I held her there for a while then lowered her down and went to leave to go back o my seat when she grabbed my arm.

"please don't go stay." she said sounding desperate so i just stayed there with her and at first took a few minutes to get settled but ended up with me spooning her and are legs tangled together.

 _3_ _rd_ _person view with Ruby Weiss and Blake first waking up and stuff_

Ruby woke up and waited a few minutes just laying there her girlfriend in her arms after a while she started getting up then Weiss started to move and mumbled sleepily,

"no don't go." and Ruby chuckled and said tiredly

"sorry we have things we have to do so I have to get up but you Weiss you get to have a few minutes extra to sleep so use them ok." She then got up and started getting ready.

"Hmm ok I will I guess." Weiss then said and went back to sleep and Blake woke up and got out of bed to get ready it was so weird Ruby thought because 'she woke up taking the longest to get ready then Blake and finally Weiss it was strange since of how they look but what ever.' After about forty-five minutes Weiss got up and got ready once everyone was ready they went downstairs and sat next to team CFVY who's two girls were in a serious make out session with Velvet sitting on Cocos lap. Fox was in a serious conversation with Yatsuhashi and Jaune about the three new students, and the rest of team JPNR and part of SSSN being Sun and Neptune being on the other side of the table were Blake went so she could sit next to Sun then after everyone sat down and go settled Ruby, Nora, and Ren had a conversation well more like a argument on weather Nora's weapon is better than Ren's with two to one on Ren's side and then Pyrra was having a conversation with Weiss and Neptune about Professor Goodwitch's homework. And Blake well she and Sun were in there in there own world when Nora asks Weiss were Yang was and she said.

"hmm I don't know do you know Ruby."

"Yep she is still in the Infirmary with Neo she came to tell me last night what happened to Neo and get clothes."

"Who?" asked Velvet surprising everyone that she was listening along with Coco but she was still in her lap.

"oh ya you don't know do you." Then proceeded to tell them who was Neo and who she is supposedly now and everyone was slightly shocked to say the least then.

"I can't believe that she is trusting her ugh." Weiss said.

"Really Weiss not everyone is good and nice at first remember when we first met you were so mean it was unbelievable so don't judge people on there first impression or right now you would probably wouldn't be dating anyone or have any friends ok Weiss." Ruby shot back and everyone was in shock that Ruby even mentioned there first time meeting knowing how bad it was Coco even gasped but then Weiss kinda broke down and started to cry and Ruby automatically regretted saying anything and went over and hugged her stroking the back of her head saying that she was to harsh and should not have said that and she was sorry. Weiss then buried her head in Ruby's shoulder and continued to cry Ruby then picked her up and sat her on her lap and let her cry into she had no more tears by then everyone but them Blake and team CFVY even Fox and Yatsuhashi were getting ready to leave and Coco and Velvet were not surprisingly kissing yet again. Then after a while Weiss calmed down and they went to go see Yang and Neo walking in on Yang sitting up from the bed witch was confusing for everyone.

 _ **so everyone that was the newest chapter and I'm so so sorry I'm not putting them out faster but I've been busy so anyway Pokemon wants to know if anyone hear likes Fairy Tail and if so should I do a fanfiction and if so witch shipping do you happen to like more Galevy (gajeel x levy duh) or**_

 _ **Gruvia (Juvia x gray derp da deerp) because I am going to do both anyway just need to know witch one to do first anyway one last thing does anyone know what these song lyrics are if so I will make you a fanfic on any pairing from these choices and I only do rated K-T**_

 _ ***Soul Eater**_

 _ ***Fairy Tail  
*RWBY**_

 _ ***MLP**_

 _ ***Almost anything Disney**_

 _ ***Harry Potter**_

 _ ***Glee**_

 _ ***Pokemon**_

 _ ***Anything like that tell me what you want only the first 5 people get it so good luck and hear are the lyrics**_

 _ **Sing it up**_

 _ **Boy you got to see what tomorrow brings**_

 _ **Sing it up**_

 _ **Girl you got to be what tomorrow needs**_

 _ **For ever time they want to count you out**_

 _ **You'll lose your voice every single time**_

 _ **You open up your mouth**_

 _ **Sing it for the boys**_

 _ **Sing it for the girls**_

 _ **every time you lose it sing it for the world**_

 _ **Sing it from your heart**_

 _ **Sing it 'till your nut's**_

 _ **Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your gut's**_

 _ **Any way love yas Bye!**_


	4. Update Please Read

Hey guy this is just an update so no need to read else you want to so here we go. First please _**review**_ and tell me if you want more or not because I'm thinking of stopping I'm just not getting _**reviews**_ or anything anyway what do you want I was going to do a quick one shot on BumbleBee or Crosshair it is really up to you what I do so _**review**_ and sorry if you expected a chapter in the sorry. Private message me if you have any requests I will make he specially for you.


	5. Chapter 4: Baked Alaska IV

**Baked Alaska Part 4**

 **I own nothing and please review and check out my other fanfiction its a Fairy tail one with two chapters them being on Gajevy and Gruvia and it is complete do not know if I will change that or not but anyway. If there is anything you want just message or review I read them all so enjoy and sorry about the long beginnings and endings I tend to drawl on and on. :( Love you all. :)**

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **person pov**_

"What the heck are you doing Yang." Said Weiss.

"Yeah even I have to agree with Weiss on this one what are you doing Yang." Ruby agreed.

"Yeah really" Blake said and sighed

"Well hmm y-yeah so I k-kinda you know I guess hmm s-so hears the truth on what really happened." Yang stuttered and continued to tell them what happened.

"Oh ok then I guess that might be what happened" Blake said with a smirk then laughed as the others laughed along and Yang then yelled at Blake then told them to be quiet and go somewhere else to talk so Neo does not wake up. They then went around the side of were Neo was at and everyone started talking.

"So what now Yang are we not going to turn her in or what" Weiss said quite calmly

"No! No just no ok Neo told me that professor Ozpin came in and talked to her she explained to him what happened and he said he will think of some sort of cover up and punish her on his own and he would tell her today what will happen I just hope it won't be anything to bad." Yang said and sighed

"I guess she deserves a chance." Weiss said afterwards and then looked a Ruby and said

"You have been very very quiet it's unnatural to say the least."

"Oh yeah I'm fine I'm just wondering what will happen to Neo." She whispered back

"Well anyways I want you all to meet her but only one person at a time because she gets scared easily when she is overwhelmed by new people ok. So this is how we are going to introduce you to her it will go Ruby first then Blake and last Weiss is that ok with that." Yang said after thinking it through.

"Ok then lets go first go wake her up Yang." Blake said still with that sly smirk and then watched as Yang shoved past her sticking her tongue out at her then went in and got in the bed and whispered in her ear. "Hey come on I have some people I want you to meet ok." She groaned and made a noise of displeasure. And all this time the others were watching with there mouths were wide open.

"Hey come on time to get up I have some clothes for you. Yang laughed and then said Neo mumbled and started to get up she did and took the clothes Yang was offering and went to the restroom and started to change and after a few minutes asked Yang to help change her bandages again she was being dismissed today so she could change after changing she came out and sat on the bed as Yang asked her.

"Do you want to meet my team mates and would you be able to handle them all at one time or not Neo."

"Yeah I will be ok I hope. But will it be ok if I don't talk. Like I said before I'm a selective mute so can I please use sign language if I doesn't bother you of course?" She said quietly.

"Yeah sure because of course I know it that's how we talked and I definitely know sign language Blake does not but I can translate for her and Weiss knows it she told me one day I and Ruby knows it because I taught her so we should be all good on that subject." Yang said.

"Ok then I will meet them if you want me to so let me meet them who is first." Neo said sounding a little worried.

"Ruby is my sister and team Ruby's team leader so you will be meeting her first and don't be so worried Neo all my team mates are nice and I promise they will not hurt you or anything like that I promise they are good people so don't be too worried." Yang answered and gave her a hug and smiled.

"Ok then I'm going to sign everything from here on out." She said and motioned for Yang to sit with her.

"Yeah yeah I will sit after I get Ruby ok." She said then went out and and Ruby before going to sit with Neo who promptly moved to sit next to her and lean on her shoulder. Ruby then soon came in after that and began to introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Ruby and your Neo right?" She started.

"Yes I am Neo and hello Ruby." Neo signed back looking scared as Yang rubbed circles in her back trying to calm her down just a little and then Ruby looked confused for a second then relaxed.

"Sorry I didn't realize you would be signing so can you please repeat that for me I didn't quite catch what you said there." Ruby then said back and Neo repeated quickly and Ruby nodded then said.

"So you and Yang are you a well in a um?" Ruby said a paused in the middle of her sentence.

"Oh well um we really don't know I was planing on talking to her about that after she meets you guys ok." Yang speaks up with a slight blush and while Neo is as red and Ruby's hair.

"Ok then so well then let's just talk is that ok with you Neo?" She then says.

"Yeah of course." Neo signs back and they have a conversation for a while till Yang said.

"So if you don't mind Ruby as much as I am enjoying this we should let the others meet Neo."

"Oh yeah sure I'm going to go out with Weiss be careful when you come out to get her she might be busy talking to me then ok." She said and headed out while Neo looked confused.

"Yeah Ruby is dating are the W in are team Rwby her name is Weiss" Yang said to clear up the confusion for Neo. After Ruby left Blake came in and started talking to her.

"Hi I'm Blake it's nice to meet you." Blake started casually.

"Hi I am Neo good to meet you to." Neo signed and Blake looked confused until Yang repeated what Neo said.

"I didn't know you were mute and from what Yang has told us you do speak." She said still a little confused and chuckled silently.

"Yeah I'm not mute I am what you call a selective mute I do talk of course but only to people I chose to well more like trust." Neo signed quickly and then waited for Yang to finish translating.

"Oh ok then why Yang do you have a thing for her or what?" Blake asked out of pure curiosity to witch it was not Neo but Yang who replied.

"Dude really why is everyone asking that! We agreed we were going to talk that over later ok"

"Oh ok I guess Ruby asked that. But anyways I can only stay for a little longer me and Sun are going out with Coco, Velvet, Nora, and Ren later." Blake says quickly and they then talk for a while Yang continuing to translate for Neo until it was time for Blake to leave witch soon after Weiss came in to introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Weiss nice to meet you." Weiss said in a surprisingly nice tone.

"Hi I'm Neo." Was Neo's reply in sign language but this time Weiss seemed to be notified and just nodded along and continuing there conversation for a good while until there was a end to it witch Yang broke the silence with a first sentence for her to speak during this conversation.

"So now that ice-cream has met ice-queen can me and Neo have a conversation alone please and thank you." And soon after speaking it she got a.

"Why does everyone call me that." From Weiss and a blush and visible but not audible groan from Neo and soon after that Weiss says goodbye and leaves so now its just Neo and Yang alone together.

"So like I said earlier with Ruby and Blake it's time to talk about are relationship yayyyy!" Yang said sarcastically.

"Ok then if we are going to do that I'm going to not use sign language and talk so then lets talk." Neo said not using sign language.

"Ok then so lets start on what happened last night and what is are status do you like me as a friend or like more than friend because if so we need to talk if that's ok?" Yang says becoming serious all at once after witch Neo takes a deep breath and says.

"Well about last night and this morning all I want to say is sorry if it made you uncomfortable I just had a dream and most of my drams freak me out a lot so I guess this one was worse than normal if I got that freaked out. And on the friends or more than friends I guess I like you more than normal I of course knew I liked girls I'm lesbian after all. So I guess I made a connection to you and I really do like you in more than one way more than even just friends Yang." Neo said turning a deeper shade of red than Ruby's cape while Yang just stared at the small girl amazed she could make that long speech and also amazed that Neo like likes her.

"I'm plenty interested in you uh I mean girls so that's no problem." Yang says trying to hide her faint bush.

"I'm still wondering if you like me or not because if not you don't have to stay here just for m..." Neo was cut short by Yangs lips on hers and then Yang grabbed onto Neo then they started kissing back harder until Neo wrapped her arm around Yang's torso and Yang put her hands in Neo's hair deepening the kiss for a while until they needed air witch soon after Neo was first to speak up.

"So that different yeah." She says half of witch is not able to be made out due to the way she was taking in all the air that was needed at the time.

"yeah it was" Yang says back equally lacking as much air at the time. A few minutes later Ozpin walks in with Professor Goodwitch right after him. The two girls jumping out of there skins scrambling apart Yang yelping and Neo opening her mouth like she was going to make a noise but only silence following witch Goodwitch made note of.

"Am I interrupting something?" The headmaster said with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at all headmaster" Yang said hurriedly with a blush. While pour Neo just looked stunned still.

"Well then anyways we have decided what your form of punishment should be." Goodwitch then speaks.

"Well what is it." Yang says nervously.

"We have decided to let her remain her she is about a year ahead of you and she will be watch constantly and she is to be shadowing your team if that is ok Miss Long and that your team will be in charge of her but it is up to your team." Ozpin says afterwards.

"Oh yeah I'm fine with that and I'm sure the others will be if I can convince ice queen." Yang jokes and Neo nodes.

 **So that was that it was the longest thing I've ever wrote I wish I could put this much effort into school projects but I love Anime, T.V, and Books so much more so if there was a class for Fangirling I would pass with flying colors yaaaay. So anyways bye love you all and review telling me something you want Love ya. :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Baked Alaska V

**Baked Alaska Part 5**

 ** _Thank you all for reading you have all been so nice and please do not say anything mean in the comments I am a 8th grader this year and I haven't started school so I think I am doing p_** ** _retty well so anyways. I already had to remove one. *shakes head in disapproval*_**

 ** _Beta reader is the lovely_ Mr. Stark357**

 _ **Sadly I own nothing :'(**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **person pov**_

After Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch left, Neo turned to Yang and said, "So what are we now?"

"Good question, I guess we are dating if you like." Yang replied with a smirk. Neo looked surprised then smiled as she replied, "Yes I would."

Yang looked happy and bent down to kiss Neo on the lips and soon after Neo kissed back the continued kissing for a while then broke apart for air. Yang looked at Neo and they talked for a while before the nurse came in and said that visiting hours are over.

"Well goodnight and I will see you tomorrow." Yang said to Neo kissing her one more time before she left. Yang went to her team's dorm and went to bed the next day telling them about Neo's slight predicament at the moment.

As soon as the words left her mouth Weiss automatically said, "No" at the top of her lungs.

"What no we are not taking care of her."

"Why not? I see nothing wrong with it." Blake says not phased at all by Yang asking if Neo could stay.

"And we aren't taking care of her, we are just keeping an eye on her plus she will be shadowing us so more protection and we have the sleeping arrangement solved already." Yang speaks up trying to fix the situation at hand.

"No, she is a criminal. she could kill us all in are sleep." Weiss then says all this while Ruby is quiet so she doesn't have to fight.

"Yeah but so could Ruby or Blake, heck Weiss you could too and so could I. we all have deadly weapons on us twenty-four seven heck when we don't have them we are asleep and even then, they are in reach plus we have lockers that will come to us at are command and she is the dangerous one?" Yang says making a point.

"Fine then but it's your fault if we all get betrayed or injured plus what does Ruby think? She's our team leader after all." Weiss says with a small sigh as they all look at Ruby who was reading a book at the time.

"Wha! Oh I think Yang and Blake are right. Sorry Weiss but she does seem to have changed for the good right?" Ruby says making Yang smile happily.

"Fine then." Weiss says finding it pointless trying to fight her girlfriend considering she always loses.

"Ha! yes so Neo is going to be shadowing us yay!" Yang says excitedly. As Weiss rolls her eyes and Blake starts reading a book with a smirk. "Anyways, I have to go see if the weapons shop was able to fix Neo's weapon. Bye!" Yang said as she left the room and went into town to where she dropped Neo's weapon off grabbing a jacket because of the snow.

Once getting there she said "Is the weapon I left her fixed yet?" The same man as last time went into the back of the small shop saying something about teenagers and then came out with Neo's umbrella in tow. He smiled and put it on the table and said.

"That's 150 lien please." Yang groaned and handed him the money making a mental note to tell Neo about this later and grabbed the weapon then left. She made her way back to beacon to drop by Neo and tell her the news about her staying with the team. By the time she got there it was starting to get late so she went straight into her room saying hi to the nurse at the desk who had gotten to know her quite well by now she was almost there when she spotted Velvet leaving a room she went up and asked if, "everything was ok?" To which she replied to with.

"Yeah Coco just hurt herself while we were sparring."

"Wow good job Velvet were you two using your weapons at all?" Yang said slightly shocked that Velvet knocked her out but not really. she knows how powerful she is even without her weapon.

"No I got her from behind when she wasn't ready and her aura didn't activate fast enough and she ended up with a black eye, multiple bruises, a sprained ankle and a cracked rib. I was a little hard on her during practice." She said with a slight blush and a slightly sheepish smile.

"How long will she be there for?" Yang said with a sympathetic smile and a slight chuckle.

"I got her good. Her aura healed the worst but she won't be able to activate her aura for at least 1 week. Even then it will take a few days to finish healing so about a week and a half." Velvet says.

"Too bad well I guess I will see later then. Gotta see Neo and give her some things." She says holding up the bag and took off hearing Velvet's good bye in the background.

Once she makes it to Neo's room she slows down and opens it up quietly encase she is sleeping which after she gets in and closes the door she found out that she was right to be quiet because Neo happened to be very much asleep. Yang was going to just leave her stuff but had an idea and decided not to do that just yet as she walks over to her bed setting Neo's weapon and other things on her usual chair that was against the wall.

Once she gets there she gets on the bed and kneels on the opposite side of where Neo was sleeping and quickly wrapped her arms around Neo's waist and pulled her close then whispered in her ear.

"Hey wake up I have a surprise for you." Yang was not surprised when Neo only shifted away from the noise and groaned.

Yang knew she might do that in the short period of time she had known Neo. She learned that she loved to sleep, she loved it, she slept all the time and when she was asleep she did not liked to be woken up. So she went to plan B which should have been plan A, all along but why not try the easy way so Yang started to kiss Neo on her neck and slowly started to move up and she finally made to her nose she began to kiss her face quickly and Neo soon woke up and she whispered with a little bit of anger in her voice because she was annoyed to be woken up.

"What the hell doing you think you are doing Yang?"

"Waking you up and my method seemed to work very well. Don't you think so Neo?" Yang says and smiles as both of Neo's eyes turn pink and she looks away.

"Yeah very well. Kissing every inch of my face is super effective." Neo replies all anger replaced by a slight trace sarcasm.

"Not every inch… I might have missed a place Neo." Yang says then winks as she bends her head down to kiss her full on the lips. After she breaks the kiss Yang says.

"Now I did all of your face but anyways I brought you something oh and by the way you owe me 75 lien." Lying about the amount of money Neo owes her for her weapon while getting off her and getting the bag with her weapon and the ammo she bought earlier and setting it on Neo's lap while sitting down beside her.

Neo then quickly opened he bag up and looked so excited as she pulled out her weapon and started to examine it with caution. Both her eyes turned brown as she was existed. She opened it and closed it she pulled out the rapier out of its sleeve and continued her inspection of her weapon. it looked brand new but Yang knew that if anything was wrong with it Neo would be able to tell just like if something was wrong with Ember Cecilia or Crescent Rose she and Ruby would be able to tell what it is. So Yang waited till Neo was finished and then said.

"So is everything right or do I have to take it back because I will."

"No it's perfect thank you for doing this." Neo response quietly.

"No problem I also got you ammo I didn't know what type you use so I guessed I hope its right." Yang said and put the bag on Neo's lap to witch Neo opened and got the ammo and put it in her weapon as Yang sat down on the bed at her side.

"Yeah it's the right type of ammo don't worry" Neo said then gave her weapon to Yang who took the bullets out and set it all aside until Neo could use it.

"Good because you will need it." yang smiled at Neo who looked confused till Yang said. "You are going to be shadowing my team if that's ok, I got everyone even the Ice-queen to agree to you staying with us and I already have everything set up all I need is sleeping arrangements and I have an idea that could work but it is up to you." Neo nodded before waiting a minute then saying.

"Good I will do that but what are the sleeping arrangements then Yang." Neo was happy that she could stay but worried about where she would stay.

"If you want you can stay in are dorm and sleep in my bed with me or you can find your own place it is up to you. I could care less as long as you have a good safe place to be staying at for the moment." Yang said then looked at Neo for an answer.

"Yeah I think that me staying at your dorm sounds awesome. I think that is what I will do." Neo said after thinking it over for a while.

"So when are you going to be released from this prison of the sick, I want to see you fight shorty." Yang said smiling happily at Neo.

"Don't call me that Yang and I think I can go tomorrow." Neo said the beginning sharply at Yang.

"Good because we need to spar and you need to tell me how you keep beating me seriously you don't even try when we fight." Yang says becoming serious all at once. Neo smiled and then said.

"We can do that later but first I need to get new clothes and stuff because the last time I checked I did not bring any clothes did I." Yang chuckled then said.

"I guess." Yang then said the next sentence with sarcasm "So I guess I will take you out shopping so much fun yay." Neo rolled her eyes and smiled at Yang before she replied to her with.

"I know I love shopping" Yang laughed at that then smirked and said.

"Well after we shop when you are released I know an ice cream shop if you want to go there." Yang giggled as Neo lit up with a smile, her eyes going to pink and brown before she calmed down and said.

"Really." Yang was quick to reply with.

"Of course and why are you so excited it's just ice cream?" Neo looked at Yang in thought for a moment then said.

"You do see how I dress right." Yang nodded and Neo smiled and continued to say. "I just happen to love ice cream I use to only eat ice cream before I came here then I had to eat other things and I am so excited because I haven't had it in two weeks." Yang then laughed at how much Neo loved ice cream and Neo huffed her cheeks puffing out before Yang said.

"Two things one how you only eat ice cream and not gain any weight and two do that huff thing again it was cute." Neo pouted at being called cute then said.

"I don't really know how I don't gain weight from it I really never questioned it." Yang laughed at that and said.

"It's probably because of all the dogging you do in battle like for real do you ever attack." Neo laughed at this one.

"Yes I do if I have to but usually the enemy attacks and attacks then they get tired and I have to attack them like once and boom they are down I usually works like when I fought you." Yang glared at her and said.

"Shut it shorty." This time Neo glared.

"I told you not to call me that." Yang laughed and replied to that with.

"Awe Neo do you have height insecurity's." Neo continued to glare and said.

"Maybe so what it does not help that you are so tall." while she talked she motioned at Yang's height. Yang then laughed and said to Neo.

"Yeah but I like that you are short." Neo scoffed and then said.

"Why it is horrible I have had people think I was like 14 before." Yang laughed and then said.

"Want to make a bet." Neo looked confused the said.

"About what." Yang smiled and said.

"You are 18 and I am going to make people think you are like 11." Neo looked skeptical and then said.

"How?" Yang grinned then said.

"Easy I just do your hair differently and put you in different clothes it's not hard your color choices are childish already." Neo stuck her tongue out at Yang then said.

"Fine but it won't work." Yang then smiled and said.

"20 lien it does." Neo thought it over then nodded and said.

"Deal so when are we going to be doing this little bet Yang?" Well whenever the nurse comes in I will ask her when you get to leave and I guess the day after." Neo nodded and then they continued to talk for a while.

The Nurse came in about 15 minutes later and said.

"How are you feeling Neo?" Neo automatically signed back.

"Great" Yang then looked surprised and shook her head before the nurse said back to Neo.

"That's good" Neo nodded as the nurse checked Neo's ribs and then smiled at her and said.

"Your injures are looking so much better you will be going home in two days if nothing happens then." This made Neo and Yang light up with happiness. Neo's happiness for getting out and Yang's happiness for the bet.

"You two seem happy may I ask what about." The nurse said after watching them.

"Oh we are going shopping and we made a bet that if I change her hair and clothes that people will think she is younger than she actually is." The nurse laughed and turned to Neo and said.

"Good luck you will need it you already look like a nine year old" That made Yang laugh and Neo pout at her as she did before leaving the nurse said.

"Thirty minutes till visiting hours end sorry Yang." Yang and Neo then looked sad but Yang said.

"Well then before I leave we will change you bandages again." Neo nodded and Yang changed her bandages quickly before kissing her and leavening two go back to her dorm.

2 days later

Yang went and got Neo at around six in the morning with a bag of stuff with her she went into room and she was surprised to see Neo was not in her bed, she wondered where Neo was at. But as she went in she heard the shower in the bathroom was on and her question was answered. Yang set down everything she had and said.

"Neo I'm here." Yang heard Neo yelp then reply with.

"Dammit Yang what the hell." Yang laughed then smiled and said.

"Sorry and watch your mouth didn't know someone so small could be so mean oh wait I take that back forgot who I was talking to." Yang laughed and herd Neo scoff at the remark.

"You are just as bad and I have never successfully killed anyone yet." Neo said coming out of the small bathroom with a towel around her body and drying her hair. Yang smirked at the sight and said.

"Well hot damn, aren't you just adorably short." Neo shot her a glare and said.

"You are the bane of my existence why do I hang out with you still." Yang smiled again and said.

"Easy because you love me." Neo sighed and went to grab the outfit Yang brought to put it on then said.

"Is it cold out?" Yang smiled gave her the bag and said.

"Yeah it is snowing too." Neo smiled and went into the bathroom to change and said.

"Are we doing my hair?" Yang smiled and said to Neo through the door.

"Of course and I already picked out what." She heard Neo sigh and come out wearing a brown under shirt with a bright pink jacket on but not zipped and white pants last she has on a brown scarf and hat. Neo then sat on Yang's lap who was sitting on her bed and Yang pulled out a hairbrush and gently started to brush her hair once she did that she pulled it up into two pony tails on either side of her head then said.

"There done did I hurt you at all Neo." Neo then looked up quickly and said.

"W-what!" Yang laughed and Neo blushed until Yang said to herself.

"I take that as a no if you fell asleep." By then Neo was beyond confused and she looked stressed until Yang stopped laughing and said in a soft voice.

"Hey what's wrong are you ok?" Neo looked at her for a while until she replied with.

"Oh um yeah just confused." Yang chuckled and said to her.

"I asked if you were where hurt while I put your hair up and then you woke up it turns out you had fell asleep." Neo then calmed down long enough to smile at Yang then she got up and fixed her outfit and grabbed her umbrella ready to go Yang got up and took off her top revealing a tank top she then got in the bag and pulled out shorts and a tee shirt and changed into them all the while Neo looked at her like she is crazy.

 _ **Are you happy I hope your happy I stayed up for days because of this.**_

 **Special Thanks to Mister J**


	7. Chapter 6:Baked Alaska Bouns Halloween!

Spooky fun!

Hi guys this is an extra and it is supposed to be just for fun and it is not in the original story at all and just for a heads up they are both together.

I do not own anything in case you wanted to know that.

Yang decided to take out Neo for a few drinks to celebrate their new found love. Neo fought Yang saying,

"No one in the bar would believe she was over 21" So Yang being the big blonde hulk she is, she picked up Neo and carried her to Yang's bike. With a bit of sweat talking and a few kisses they were on their way to the bar.

"Do you really think they'll let me drink?" Asked Neo. "Yeah, if not I'll make them serve my little ice cream cone." Yang replied with a smile. Neo stared at the back of Yang's head, pretending to shoot daggers out of her eyes.

"I'm not little!" She proclaimed. Once they made it to the bar Neo and Yang walked in they sat down and yang ordered her drink first then Neo the bartender looked at her then shrugged and went away.

"I told you it would be ok." yang stated after a while Neo just nodded and smiled. They both talked for a while before the bartender came back and gave them there drinks. After a while Neo had drank more Yang not so much as she is driving them home and Neo said to Yang.

"Can we dance." Yang looked at her for a while till she said. "Please come on for me." Yang thought for a minute before saying.

"No Neo we both have classes tomorrow evening and I will already be taking care of you all day. But we can go home and watch a scary movie it is Halloween you know." Neo pouted at her but agreed in the end saying.

"Fine but we must watch Christmas miracle on Halloween nothing scary I will die." Yang laughed at her and then said back.

"Of course and I was not planing something scary anyway you are to drunk for that." Neo glared at her then Yang grabbed her arm and started to leave after paying for the 4 drinks. Once at the Dorm they watch the movie and then Yang puts Neo to bed and cleans up and goes to the dorm bathroom grabs a cup of water and headache medicine and puts them both on her bed side stand. She then climbs into bed with Neo and gets some sleep.

The next morning Yang gets up and sees that Neo is still asleep she waits for a little bit afraid of waking her up if she moved and soon Neo woke up on her own. As Neo woke up she groaned automatically as the felt sick Yang quickly got up helped her to the bathroom grabbing the water and pills as she went Neo started throwing up right away putting everything to he side Yang picked up a hair band and pulled up Neo's hair for her. After doing that she rubbed small circles in her back until Neo was done being sick once she was done Neo groaned and said.

"I hate drinking why did I let you take me out Yang." Yang then chuckled, gave her the water and medicine and said.

"You need to go out and it was Halloween. By the way did you have a good Halloween with me." Neo took the medicine and said back to her.

"Well we went to a party and that was ok, we then went trick or treating after I begged you to and that was fine until people thought I was your little sister and you had to explain to everyone for every-other house we went to." Yang nodded and cut-in saying.

"Yeah that was weird but keep on talking." Neo nodded and said.

"We then went out and that was fun until this morning so I had a reasonably good Halloween." Yang smiled and went over and kissed Neo that they only broke apart after a short eternity.

And that was that guys I hope you liked it and so you people know this was a last minute thing so I did not have time for my Beta to check it. So it is not the best of my work. Please R&R and that is that.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!

Also I want to thank Mister J.


	8. Chapter 7: Baked Alaska VI

**Baked Alaska Part 6**

 _ **Guess what I am not dead!**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading you have all been so nice and please do not say anything mean in the comments.**_

 _ **Last sorry for not posting anything lately but I did fix my first chapter I never want to do that again bye the way but anyway enjoy.**_

 _ **Special thanks to Mister J and my lovely Beta.**_

 _ **I OWN NOTHING SADLY! :(**_

 _ **3rd person POV**_

Neo stared at Yang with a slightly scared look. "W w w.. What are you doing?" Asked Neo and Yang then smirked and said to her, "I'm changing, why don't you want me to do it in front of you? if so I can go?" Neo blushed even harder and opened her umbrella and spoke from behind it. "No, it's fine..." Yang finished changing into a tee shirt and jeans with a light jacket. "Ready to go." Neo looked from behind her umbrella and then said, "Yeah but you are going to freeze to death." Yang outright laughed at her and Neo glared back till Yang said. "Sorry but I thought you knew Neo, it's that my Aura is fire and I don't really get cold or anything like that." Neo stared at her and then nodded and said.

"Oh I didn't know that." Yang smiled and put on her shoes then said, "Hurry up lets go or we will be late then we will not get to get ice cream." Neo hurried up and was soon ready and Yang laughed Neo once again glared at her and said. "It's not funny." Yang shook her head and said. "Yes it is shorty." Neo walked over to Yang and promptly kicked her, Yang who then winced and said. "Ow dude was that necessary." Neo walked out the door saying. "Of course it was Yang." Yang then shook her head and walked ahead of Neo showing her where to go.

Once they made it to the clothing store Neo stopped in awe because of the sheer size of the store. "Hey, I know your fun size but it's not that big." Neo glared at yang. Once they walked in the door women started asking Yang if she would like a cart for her sister, Yang fell to the ground laughing while Neo yelled at the lady explaining she was 18. Once they had finished, Yang then dragged Neo to look for clothes. "I told you that would happen." Yang said while watching Neo look at clothes.

"Shut up you didn't need to laugh." Neo puffed out her cheeks while grabbing some clothes to try on. They were there for an hour and then left. Neo ended up getting like 10 different outfits. Once they left, they went to a other stores in which Neo got a pair of shoes and a coat, by the time they were done it was around one in the afternoon so they decided to get ice cream then go home so as they were going in Neo said.

"So who won the bet?" Yang pondered what she asked for a moment then said.

"I don't know, I think I did but let's see how everything else works out." Neo nodded and entered the ice cream and Yang swore she turned into a 5 year old by how she was acting, she went from calm and collected to hyper in like point five seconds. Yang had to walk faster to catch up with Neo who went straight for the counter, yang followed behind while shaking her head and getting some Lien out to pay. Once she was at the counter she watched with amusement as Neo went up to her and say.

"Sorry I got existed." Yang laughed and sarcastically said. "Oh did you, I had no clue." Neo shot her a glare before the woman working there went up to them and said. "What can I get for you two?" Yang motioned for Neo to answer first. "I will have a large Neapolitan please." Neo signed and the woman nodded then looked surprised at the order then turned to Yang and said, "Um is she sure?" Neo huffed and Yang smiled and said to the woman. "Yeah she is and I would like a medium banana milkshake please." The woman nodded unsure but told them how much it was and Yang gave her money. The woman went into the back and then came back out and said, "It will be out soon, you can wait here or sit down it is up to you two." Yang then smiled and said.

"We will wait up here thank you." The woman then smiled and nodded her head and said to them. "So why are you taking your little sister to an ice cream shop in the middle of winter?" Yang laughed and Neo glared and huffed at both of them until Yang said to the cashier. "She is not my sister, she is my girlfriend and she is also 18 and she happens to be older than me." The woman looked really surprised and then Yang turned to Neo and said "If someone else says something I win the bet ok." Neo smiled and signed back to her.

"Ok?" The woman then looked very confused until Yang cleared it up by saying.

"We made a bet to see if people would think she is younger than she actually is and everyone seems to think she is younger plus that we are sisters for some reason." The woman laughed and soon after she stopped a man from the back came out with their ice cream. Neo and Yang each grabbed their own and Yang said goodbye as Neo went to a table in the back corner. As soon as Yang sat down she began to drink her milkshake and watched as Neo ate her ice cream at speed she did not think anyone but Ruby could achieve. Once they were both done they got up and left to go to the last store of the day. Going in to the small shoes and accessories store as they went in Neo first headed off to the back wall where the belts, hats, and gloves were at she went through and picked out two pairs of gloves and white pair and a black pair she then got a black belt and white belt after she did that, she went back to Yang who was close by looking at a pair of boots. Once by yang she tapped her on the shoulder lightly then once she had her attention she signed to her.

"Ok one last thing shoes." Yang nodded as a man came over and says.

"Hi, do you two need anything" Neo looked at Yang and nodded her head, Yang smiled and turned to the man and said.

"Shoes for her please." Yang motioned to Neo as she talked.

"Oh of course, come with me." He walks to the back of the shop where the kids section is and motioned for them to look around and soon after Yang bursts out laughing while Neo just glared at the two, once Yang composed herself she says to the man. "Umm I think you are confused she is 18 and she is just really short and just so happens to likes those colors." The man looks confused for a moment then he just looks apologetic. He then says. "I am so, so sorry I did not mean to, I should have asked." Yang nodes and says its ok before the man moves to a different section where there are adult shoes and Neo then looks around until he finds a few pairs she then goes over to Yang and signs.

"Are these ones ok?" Yang looks at them for a moment before saying they are fine and leading her to check them out. Once at the counter they buy the 3 pairs of shoes before leaving where once out Neo signs. "Well I guess you won the bet. What do you want?" Yang then laughs before saying.

"Oh I did not think this through." Stops talking and thinks about it for a second than says "I want you to go on a date with me for Christmas." Neo looked startled for a moment then she just looked happy for a moment before going back to a neutral face and signing to Yang. "So is this for the bet or for Christmas?" Yang laughed a little before saying back at her. "Umm I don't know both I guess." This time Neo silently laughed before signing to Yang.

"Well then I guess I should go, shouldn't I?" Yang smiled once she heard that and she quickly grabbed Neo's waist and pulled her in and kissed her hard and Neo kissed back just as fast before breaking apart and looking into each other's eyes and smiling happily.

 _ **Ok that is it for now I hope to do a nice Christmas one that actually connects to the main story, unlike my Halloween one so there may or may not be a different chapter in-between I do not know yet. Truthfully I did not think anyone would really read this so surprise there well other than that I just want to say that this is a slight AU and that means not all of the characters are going to act like they do in the show and I may or may not include the newer characters so that's all for now have a very good day to you all and happy Thanksgiving.**_

 _ **~Pokemon**_


End file.
